Field
The present application relates to prosthetic adapters in general, and more particularly, to an alignment adapter for use with prosthetic sport feet.
Description of the Related Art
Various types of prosthetic foot devices are available as substitutes for human feet. Some prosthetic feet are designed especially for sporting activities such as running, both at the recreational and competitive levels. Prosthetic running feet are typically designed to efficiently store and release energy produced during running to improve performance. The alignment of prosthetic sport feet can affect the performance of the device and therefore the performance of the user athlete. For example, the alignment can affect the compression of the foot and the timing of the absorption and release of energy during use. Optimal alignment can reduce energy expenditure and reduce muscle and ligament fatigue and strain on the user.
Proper alignment includes determining the appropriate height, plantarflexion or dorsiflexion, inversion or eversion, and rotation of the foot relative to the socket. The prosthetist typically begins with initial bench alignment, and then makes further adjustments during dynamic alignment assessment. The prosthetist couples a lamination connector plate to the socket using plaster, a compound adhesive, or the like, then wraps the socket and plate with casting tape as shown in FIGS. 1A-1D. For some existing sport feet, the height is set by pre-drilling holes through the foot plate. If the height needs to be adjusted, new holes may need to be drilled through the foot. Additional holes can weaken the laminate, and in some cases the foot is scrapped. For other aspects of alignment, the prosthetist typically places wedges between the foot plate and lamination connector as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. However, the use of alignment wedges can be time-consuming because the prosthetic components must be disassembled to make adjustments. Additionally, alignment wedges typically have pre-set angles, which can limit the range of angular adjustment possible during alignment.